Positive Meet Negative
by TheAddictedFanWriter
Summary: Brooke Davis is the smartest girl in Tree Hill High. She doesn't hate anyone, except for bad boy Lucas Scott. He's popular and gorgeous. He gets under her skin like no one else. So what happens when she falls for him? Brucas. Funny love story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I am so excited to be back to writing. I am falling in love with this story the more, and more, I write it. Hopefully, you will too. Well, enjoy the first chapter and let me know how it is. (:**

**disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. If I did, it would be Brucas love. **

* * *

A stray piece of brown hair fell in front of her eyes. She tucked it behind an ear quickly. Her hands were typing a mile a minute.

Sure, some people procrastinate, but that was not in Brooke Davis' vocabulary. Most people would wait till the day before the deadline to send colleges their applications, but she was writing hers two months early.

Brooke Davis looked at the computer screen and smiled with pride. Her application and college resume were complete and perfect.

Clicking the print button, her excitement built as the paper was transformed into her hard work.

Quickly, she snatched the paper and rushed downstairs. Her hazel eyes examined the clock. _7:30. _She had thirty minutes to get to school.

Her hands snatched the paper on the counter, quickly reading it.

_Brooklyn, _

_Your father and I have left on a trip to Paris. There is a fundraiser there for you father's company. Be back in a couple days. Take care of yourself. _

_Love, _

_Mom and Dad._

She crumbled it up and threw it in the trash. Brooke sighed disappointed. She got in her car and started to drive.

* * *

"Cutting it close, Brooke," her best friend Haley said shaking her head. Brooke sat down next to her, pulling out her books for class.

"Yeah, I was up all night and this morning writing my application," Brooke replied. She grinned as she tossed the stack of papers to her friend.

She smiled, "I have mine almost finished and ready to go!"

"Mister Scott, what is the theme in the reading last night?" Mr. Klein asked.

Brooke turned her attention to the back. She smiled as he squirmed, trying to think of something. He didn't know, nor did he probably care. He spent most of his time talking to Peyton Sawyer. They were popular and got by with the bare minimum.

"Wouldn't know, I didn't read it!"

"Brooke, what is theme?" he asked as he turned his attention to her. Suddenly, everyone's eyes were on her.

"Lust," she answered triumphantly. _Why are the popular kids popular? I just showed up the 'famous' Lucas Scott. Haha. How does it feel to be shown up?_

She heard Lucas mumble something and his posse laughed. Brooke turned around.

His bright blue eyes stared at her. He was wearing a blue plaid shirt and dark denim jeans. Brooke shook her head as thoughts of him actually being attractive entered her mind.

His curly haired friend turned to him, "You know, Lucas, that's probably how she gets her fix."

Brooke exhaled sharply, "Excuse me!"

Lucas chuckled, "You probably have never experienced lust. Twenty bucks says you've never been kissed!"

Everyone laughed. Brooke's eyes began to water. _Why was he so mean?_

"Aw. You gonna cry now? Did we hurt your feel-wings?" he said in a baby voice.

Brooke turned around. She wasn't going to cause a scene and risk her reputation. She sighed as she flipped through her book, trying to be distracted.

* * *

Brooke pulled her backpack over her shoulder. The books she had borrowed from the library weighed down on her back. She waved goodbye to the librarian and walked out of the store.

Her body felt like it was hit by a ton of bricks. She looked up. She had run into someone, Lucas. She groaned.

"Sorry," she said unsympathetically.

He cocked his head to the side, "Yeah, you seem real sorry."

"What are you doing here?" she asked. This was the historic neighborhood, after all.

"I can't just spend the day walking around?"

"I didn't take you as the historic type," she said shortly.

"Still mad at me for making fun of you?" he said with a laugh. "Well, I'm sorry if I hurt your precious feelings."

She rolled her eyes, "I don't need your apology!"

"Well, I was just trying to be polite," he said innocently.

She scoffed, "Well, then, thank you."

Brooke placed her backpack on the ground. She opened it taking out three books. Her back was killing her with all that extra weight.

Lucas raised a brow, "Why do you have so many books?"

"'Cause I like to read and I volunteer at the library. I sit there and read," she said. _Why did I just tell him that?_

"That sounds like a lot of fun," he sassed.

He pulled out a cigarette, fumbling through his jacket to find a lighter. He's eyebrows furrowed as he couldn't find it.

Brooke scoffed, "Smoking is a nasty habit!"

He chuckled as he found his lighter, "Thanks for the input, peanut gallery."

Lucas inhaled deeply. He turned to her and exhaled the smoke in her direction.

She placed her hands on her hips, "If you are going to smoke, exhale somewhere else! I want to keep my lungs pink."

He didn't move, as if studying her. "You are telling me that you've never done anything bad before?"

"Never. Why would I want to mess up my brain, lungs, liver, and kidneys? Besides, if I want to get into my dream college, I don't need distractions," she said tucking a strand of hair behind her ears.

"Dream college? That's a load of crap," he snapped.

"No, it is not. Obviously, you don't have a dream!" she shot back.

"Yeah, I do," he said quickly.

They stood there in silence. He laughed quietly and turned to her. His blue eyes fixed on hers.

"You know what your problem is, Brooke?"

"Please, enlighten me," sarcasm poured out of her with every syllable.

"No need to get your panties in a twist!" he said with a laugh. "You don't live."

She exhaled sharply, taking offense to this statement, "I don't live? I work my butt off to get the grades I do. That way, when all is said and done, I get into the college I want and the job I want. That is my life!"

"No, you don't live!" he said getting closer to her, temper matching hers. "You don't have friends—"

"I have Mouth and Haley!" she retorted.

"Yeah, geeks. You don't do anything out of your perfect little bubble and that makes you inhumane. You don't have fun and live! You don't have normal teenage experiences. You may make it to wherever you want to go in life, but you will be disappointed that you didn't live it up!"

She tossed her backpack over her shoulder, "I don't need you to sit her and tell me that I'm not living my life!"

Her hazel eyes watered. Lucas tossed his cigarette on the floor. He stomped on it until the fire was out. She stared at him for a second.

"Aren't you leaving?"

"I'll go when I want to go!" she shot back.

He laughed at her. She shifted her weight to her right side. Why was he getting under her skin?

"What is so funny?"

"You basically said that you weren't going to stay here and listen to me tell you how you're not living!" he answered. Again, a short chuckle escaped his lips.

Her blood boiled. She was going to say something to shut him up. Yeah, she needed the perfect exit line to show him that she is no joke. Her mouth opened, "UGH!"

With that she stormed off. She rushed into her car. She giggled as she started it. _Did I really just say, 'ugh?' Yeah, Brooke, that's real intimidating._

_AN: That was chapter one. Hope that you enjoyed! Please review! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the delay. School started back up and has been keeping me busier than I would have liked. Thanks for continuing to read this fic. :)**

"Haley," Brooke turned to face her best friend, "Can I ask you something?"

Haley poked her head over the magazine, "Yeah?"

Brooke ran her fingers through her hair, sighing, "Do you think that I don't live?"

"Live? The mere fact that you are breathing, yeah, I think you are alive."

Brooke shook her head, "No, I mean, do you think that I am living up my teenage years and having fun?"

Haley sighed. She hopped of the bed and sat down on the floor beside her friend. "What's this all about?"

"Nothing." Brooke stood up, leaning against the door, "Lucas told me that I wasn't living."

Haley scoffed, "He's got nerve. Why do you care?"

"I really don't know. Maybe, he is right?" Brooke said folding her arms.

Haley giggled, "You're kidding me, right?"

She sighed, "I wish. The more I think about it, the more I agree with him."

"Just because we don't go to Peyton Sawyer's parties, doesn't mean that we aren't having fun? You don't need drugs, or alcohol, to have a great time. Besides, Harvard isn't going to accept druggies!" Haley reminded as she laid down, pulling the covers over her.

Brooke nodded, "You know what, you are right! Thanks, Hales!"

Haley laughed, "That's why I'm the smartest girl in our grade!"

"Yeah, by like less than half a point!" Brooke shot back playfully.

* * *

She took her normal seat, the front table. She eyed the items on the desk. _Lab experiment using chemicals? _The goggles fit snug against her face, cutting into her cheeks. She sighed as she took them off to adjust.

"Can I sit here?"

Brooke looked up and groaned, "No, you can't, actually!"

Lucas smiled, "Well, it's the only seat left and everyone needs a partner. So, yes, I am sitting here."

Brooke exhaled sharply, scooting her notebook closer to her, "Fine, just don't talk to me."

"Fine by me," he said.

She watched in amusement as he propped his notebook open, sliding his phone behind it. He began to text in class. _He's definitely going to get busted for that. _

"Can you stop that? It's really distracting me from listening to the instructions," she asked. She kept her eyes peeled to their teacher. "Mixing chemicals is dangerous and I want to make sure I know what I am doing before I blow the school up!"

"Sure," he said coolly. He slid the phone back into his pants pocket. "There. No more distractions."

She smiled at him, "Thanks."

He nodded. He pulled a green spiral notebook out of his backpack. Lucas opened it, grabbing a pen. He began to write. Brooke tried to make out what he was writing.

"What are you writing?" she whispered.

He shut the book, irritated, "For someone who doesn't want me to talk to them, you are talking to me an awful lot!"

Brooke scoffed, "Fine, we will just sit here and enjoy the silence!"

"Well, actually, the teacher is talking. So, it's not a hundred percent silent," he sassed.

She wanted to scream or physically hurt him. He was under her skin and she couldn't figure out why. He always has to get the last word.

"If you are going to defend yourself, don't say ugh!" he mocked. He chuckled.

She glared at him, "You are a horrible person who is going no where in life! No one likes a sell out or a druggie, or alcoholic! So, when I'm on the top and you're on the bottom, remember the fact that you once made fun of my work ethics!"

He began to laugh, "Finally, you got some balls, Brooke."

She rolled her eyes, "I still hate you!"

He flinched, pretending to be hurt, "Ouch! Hate is such a strong word!"

"Then, I strongly dislike you. Satisfied?" she asked bitterly.

"Yes, thank you!"

* * *

She walked into the cafeteria and groaned as the line seemed to stretch to Cuba. Brooke, with a sigh, entered the line.

"Is Brooke Davis actually getting cafeteria food?" Lucas asked as he stepped behind her.

She turned on a heel, "Excuse me?"

"No, caviar? I mean, I thought mommy and daddy had money," he hissed.

"What is your problem!" she snapped. Raising a brow, she looked at him, "Just because my parents are financially wealthy, does not mean that I have to be a brat; wearing designer clothes, nice car, and gourmet lunch food!"

"You think with all that money, you'd be drop-dead-gorgeous!" he said quickly as his eyes examined her.

Brooke turned away, heated, "So, you are calling me ugly!"

He shook his head, "Not exactly. But, honey, you're not hot and probably never will be."

Brooke grabbed a tray of pizza and handed the lunch lady a five, "Whatever."

Brooke stormed off to her table. He wanted hot, fine. _I'll show him how hot I really am! I'll make him regret even talking to me like trash. Be prepared for the new and improved, Brooklyn Penelope Davis. _


	3. Chapter 3

One foot in front of the other, she told herself as she braced herself for walking down the hall. Sure, she was nervous. She was in four inch heels, hooker heels, as she liked to call them. She pulled her dress down so it wasn't too high up her thighs.

Here we go…

She entered the hallway, knowing that Lucas would be at his locker talking to his best friend. She spotted him. Show time.

Brooke walked briskly, making sure she bounced in all the right places. She pretended not to see him even though she felt him staring. She heard him walking fast to catch up with her.

A loud thud made her jump. She turned as she heard a profanity and a painful groan.

"Lucas!" she yelled as she rushed over to him. She helped him to his feet.

"I'm fine!" he said quickly, fixing his rumpled shirt.

"You know, you should really watch where you are going," she joked. Brooke offered him a small smile as she turned to walk.

He laughed, "I was but you distracted me!"

Brooke exhaled sharply, "What!"

He blushed as she turned to face him, "You look smoking….oddly."

"'Oddly?" she repeated. Brooke placed her hands on her hip, "You told me I could never be hot! I hope you are eating your words!"

He chuckled, "Doesn't mean your gonna get any!"

She giggled; she felt like she was on a different level, "Well you wish that you could get this. Otherwise, you wouldn't be acting like a little kid in the candy store, eyeing me up and down, and getting hit with a door because you were checking me out."

Brooke stepped closer to Lucas, in a sultry voice, "I'd say you'd tap this in a heartbeat. But, sorry, sweetie, I'm not as easy as these other girls."

She walked off, not looking back at the boy who had made her life miserable. Brooke smiled. "I knew watching all of those chick flick movies would come in handy!"

* * *

"What the hell are you wearing?" Haley asked as her best friend sat next to her. "Or, should I say, 'What the hell are you selling?"

Brooke giggled, "Do you like it?"

Haley raised a brow, "Should I be concerned? Did you hit your head or something? You look like a skank!"

Brooke scoffed, "I'm wearing a dress and heels, classy. I am not looking like I'm cheap!"

Her friend rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, Brooke. Is this all for a guy?"

Brooke burst out laughing, "A boy? Really, Haley? We have never had boyfriends and they have never been a factor!"

She smiled, "True. I was about to say, what's his name!"

Brooke giggled, "No, there is no guy in my mind."

She pulled out her notebook for the class; it looked a lot like Lucas'. She smiled as she remembered the look on his face when he saw her.

"Miss Davis?" a voice boomed.

Brooke jumped out of her skin, "Yes?"

Her teacher, Mrs. Armstrong, folded her arms scowling, "Where is the rest of that dress?"

Brooke raised a brow, "This is my dress."

"You're not covered and I am afraid that you have violated the dress code!" she announced as she went to her desk to grab a pink slip.

Brooke scoffed, "I am covered! My ass isn't hanging out of my dress!"

She froze. She just cursed at her teacher. Oh, no, she was dead! Brooke looked at Haley, begging for help. Haley laughed and shook her head. Brooke ran her fingers through her hair.

"Come get your slip and get out of my class," she said handing Brooke a slip. She placed a hand on Brooke's shoulder, whispering, "Brooke, don't lower your standards for a boy. Find someone who loves you for you, not a cheap hooker."

Brooke groaned irritated. _Why does everyone think I'm dressed like this for a boy? I Brooke Penelope Davis am not all dressed up for a boy! _

* * *

She entered the tiny room. She wanted detention to fly by. After all, this wasn't fair. She took a seat in the back.

"Well, isn't this a Kodak moment?" a voice chuckled.

She furrowed her brows, turning around, "Leave me alone, Lucas!"

He cocked his head to the side, "Where's the fun in that? I mean, just yesterday you were preaching to me about how you were better than me. Yet, here we are in detention together."

"Why are you here anyways?"

"Skipped class," he answered quickly.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Wow, star basketball player skips class."

He grinned, "How come I never see you at the games?"

She shrugged, "Why should I go? I wouldn't enjoy myself."

Lucas pulled out his jacket and handed it to Brooke. He noticed her rubbing her arms as she was sitting under the vent, freezing.

Brooke gave him a small smile, "Thanks."

"Why are you here?" he asked as he opened his notebook.

"Apparently, it seems I violated dress code thanks to you!"

He scoffed, "Thanks to me? I didn't make you dress like a Hoochie Mama!"

Brooke giggled, "Hoochie mama? And yes you did! You said that I couldn't look hot!"

"Yeah, I did but I didn't say come to school looking like that!"

She groaned, "I wanted you to eat your words. Which you did and you were wrong, I do look hot!"

He began to write, keeping his eyes on his notebook, "You are wrong."

She exhaled sharply, "What!"

He looked up at her, "You are wrong. You don't look hot, you look beautiful."

Lucas closed his notebook and slid it into his back pack. He stood up and looked at her for a while, "Bye Davis."

She raised a brow, "Where are you going? Detention is not over yet!"

"I've got practice. Plus, the guy watching us is asleep."

Brooke turned around and laughed. Sure enough, he was out cold. She grabbed her purse and followed him out of the classroom.

"If you hate me so much, why did you dress up for me?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Prove you wrong."

He chuckled, "Didn't work, Davis. Back to the drawing board on this one."

"What the hell is she doing here?" Nathan yelled as he walked up to the pair. He eyed Brooke up and down. "Ditched the nerd look? I like."

Lucas shoved Nathan, "Be nice, alright."

Nathan laughed, "You're crazy man. She's a nobody."

"Nathan, go to practice and I will be there in a second. She's with me, so no crap. Alright?" Lucas said sternly.

Nathan shook his head and exhaled sharply, "Man, you need a reality check. She has no friends, no life and is a loser. Get a grip!"

Nathan walked away. Lucas turned to Brooke giving her a small smile. Brooke shook her head and ran to her car, tears began to fall. He chased after her but it was too late, she was already in the car gone.

"Fuck me…" Lucas mumbled.

AN: Review.

Coming up: let's spice things up a notch


	4. Chapter 4

Brooke Davis sat down in class pulling out her English book. She was pissed at Nathan and a little mad at Lucas. She sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

"Hey," a voice said from behind.

Brooke turned to face him, "What do you want?"

He sat beside her, "Look, I want to talk about yesterday."

"Yesterday is over. I don't want to talk about your jackass brother. Thank you for defending me, but just leave me alone."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Why are you mad at me? I defended you!"

She laughed shaking her head, "You are a totally different person than I thought you were!"

Lucas scoffed, "What the hell is your problem? I didn't do anything to you!"

Brooke put her bag in her purse, "Just leave me alone!"

She stood up and sat in a desk in the back. She felt bad for going off on him. But she wasn't going to hang out with someone whose brother had humiliated her.

* * *

Brooke Davis groaned as her car began to smoke.

"Seriously?" she mumbled.

With a sigh of frustration, she exited the car. She opened the hood and began to cough. A cloud of smoke engulfed her. Scratching her head, she pulled out her phone. Surely someone could come get her.

A red truck pulled in front of her. Brooke smiled as she approached the tow truck.

"I knew there was someone that likes me up there!" she said with a giggle. She quickly grabbed her purse.

She scoffed as she saw Lucas jump out of the truck. _I take that back. No one likes me up there!_

"Need some help?" he asked.

She looked into his blue eyes to see if he was joking, he wasn't, "Well, my car is smoking, so, yeah I need help!"

He chuckled, "Maybe, you blew something. Come on, I'll give you a ride."

Brooke looked at him like he was insane. Why would she let him drive her anywhere?

"Brooke," Lucas said as he connected the car to the truck, "I'm all you've got right now."

"Unfortunately," she said got in the passenger seat. She slammed the door. This was the worst day ever.

He joined her in the truck and began to drive, "Hey, this is just like the scene in Star Wars where Darth Vader and Anakin bond."

She raised a brow, "What?"

"I thought all nerds were into Star Wars?" he questioned.

She scoffed offended, "Now, we are into stereotyping! For someone who is not a nerd, you seem to know your Star Wars."

He was silent. Brooke smiled. She had to think of something before he did.

"Besides, doesn't Darth Vader lose an arm when Anakin cuts it off?" she shot back.

Lucas placed one hand on the wheel, "Then, I tell you that I am your father."

"Yeah, you're my daddy," she replied through clenched teeth.

"That sounds sexual, Davis," he said with a wink.

Brooke slouched in her seat. Did he have a comeback for everything? She propped her head up against the window. _Can I click my heels together and say that I want to go home? _

* * *

She had waited an hour for Lucas to tell her what was wrong with her car. in that time, she had finished her homework and proof read her essay.

Brooke glanced at the clock. 6:30.

Lucas emerged out of the garage in a jumpsuit, a very form fitting one at that. He was covered in grease, but why did that make her feel weak in the knees?

She stood up quickly, "Well?"

"I need to keep it over night," he said pulling a rag out from his pocket. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

Brooke glared at him, "Are you kidding me!"

"No?" he said quickly. Lucas ran his fingers through his hair, "I mean, unless you want to ride home and explode before you get there. Then how would you get into your dream college?"

She flung her purse over her shoulder, "Why are you such a jerk!"

He chuckled, "What? The fact that I'm looking out for your safety makes me a jerk?"

She rolled her eyes, "It's like you find ways to make my life horrible!"

Brooke was glad they were the only ones at the garage. She didn't want to make a scene where people could gawk at her. Lucas stepped towards her.

"Aren't we being a little dramatic?"

"Hardly! I hate you!" she roared. Tears burned her eyes.

His face softened, "Look, don't cry, but I don't understand why you are going all insane right now. Are you on your period or something?"

Her teeth clenched and her blood boiled, "Excuse me!"

"You are a psycho!" he snapped backing away from her. He turned around and started to walk away.

She wiped her eyes and pulled his arm, turning him around, "You tell me that I don't live and criticize my work ethics—even my dreams. Tell me that the only people on the planet that understand me are geeks, nobodies. You get under my skin and I have no clue—"

Lucas leaned in and kissed her. Brooke felt a jolt of electricity run through her. Her lips moved rhythmically with hers.

After a moment she backed away, "why…."

AN: I PROMISE to update next week. Review and get a spoiler

Coming up: what just happened. Brucas?


	5. Chapter 5

_Hiding? No, I wasn't hiding from Lucas. Avoiding? Yeah, that's a better word. I mean, we kissed—well he kissed me. Was it heat of the moment and he just couldn't control himself? Maybe, he was just trying to shut me up? Why do I feel so happy that he kissed me? Lucas Scott is the enemy—bottom line. _

Brooke grabbed her science text book out of her locker and slammed t shut. Her hair flowed from the wind. She tugged to pull her blue sun dress down. Brooke smiled as she saw a familiar face.

"Haley!" Brooke cheered as she rushed towards her friend. She wrapped her arms around her friend and embraced her.

Haley stepped back, almost startled by the embrace. She placed her hands on her hips, "What's going on?"

Brooke exhaled sharply, "We _need_ to talk!"

Haley raised a brow, now concerned, "Okay, tell me after this class. I can't be late today we have a big assignment to do."

Brooke nodded, smiling her magnificent smile—dimples included. She turned on her heel and entered the classroom. She took her seat at the lab table.

Her hazel eyes shot up as she heard his voice. Her heart started to pound and he hands started to get sweaty. Brooke followed him with her eyes.

She turned her head quickly as if she was slapped with such force. He hadn't looked at her, or even acted like she existed.

Brooke ran her fingers through her hair. It hurt. She couldn't comprehend why it hurt her. Was she avoiding him just as much as he was avoiding her?

The kiss—the deadly amazing kiss—was perfect, but it was also a mistake. She had to find out why he had kissed her. It was driving her insane.

* * *

Brooke made her way to Haley's locker trying to think of anything but Lucas.

She screamed as she was pulled into the bathroom. "What the hell, Haley!"

"Why did you scream?" she asked innocently. Haley folded her arms across her chest.

Brooke scoffed, "I don't know. You know, maybe it was the fact that I got pulled into a bathroom and I didn't know who it was!"

"We are at school, Brooke. You are so dramatic."

"Haley, you have seen some of the people that go to this school. You would be freaked out," Brooke said as she placed her hands on her hips.

Haley giggled, "True."

Silence fell over them. Brooke contemplated telling Haley. Maybe this was one of those things that was better kept between her and Lucas; a secret mistake that didn't have to come with ridicule.

"Well…" Brooke started nervously, "I have to tell you something—but it's a _big_ secret!"

Haley glared at Brooke, "Tell me!"

"Haley, I mean like this is top secret! Like CIA secret!"

"Oh man, spill!" Haley whined.

"Yesterday, Lucas kissed me!"

Haley exhaled sharply "What?" she looked around the bathroom. "Are you kidding me? Where are the cameras? Am I on Punk'd? Oh, man, I hope! Ashton Kutcher is _gorgeous_!"

Brooke giggled, "Haley, I am serious! I sware on Johnny Depp!"

Haley scoffed, "What the hell!"

"Yeah he kissed me and now he acts like I don't exist!"

Haley shook her head in shock and raised a brow, "Why do you care that he acts like you don't exist?"

"I don't!" Brooke said quickly.

Haley gasped, "Brooke, you like Lucas Scott!"

Brooke's stomach flopped. She ran her fingers through her hair, spinning in circles. Haley was right, she did like him.

She turned to face her friend, "What's wrong with me?"

"You've got Scott Fever," Haley said softly.

Brooke shook her head. how could she like someone like Lucas Scott? He wasn't the brightest, or the smartest, guy in the world. Now, she _really_ had to find out why he had kissed her.

* * *

Lucas was talking to Peyton Sawyer and this upset Brooke. She took a deep breath and crossed the courtyard towards him. Peyton eyed her as she approached them.

"Can I help you?" Peyton hissed as she flipped her hair over her shoulders.

Brooke glared at her, she wasn't in the mood, "Can I talk to Lucas for a second?"

Peyton glanced at Lucas, waiting for him to nod approvingly, "Sure."

Brooke waited until she had left to talk to Lucas, "Avoiding me?"

Lucas raised a brow, "What?"

"Why have you been avoiding me?" she repeated loudly.

Lucas chuckled, "Because I don't acknowledge you for one day, means I am avoiding you?"

Brooke's blood boiled, _here's the jackass Scott, "_Why did you kiss me?"

He paused for a second as if contemplating what to say, "Just felt like it—I guess."

"Really!" she yelled.

Brooke wanted to scream. He just kissed her just for the hell of it! She had feelings for him and this is how he treated her. Hell no! Brooke laughed quietly at herself. Lucas wouldn't like her, she wasn't his type.

"Why are you so upset?" he questioned.

"No reason," she said holding back tears, "I thought you were different—the kiss was different!"

She turned and began to walk away. She couldn't let him see her crying. Lucas chased after her and grabbed her arm, turning her. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against his chest.

Brooke looked up at him. Her hazel eyes collided with his blue eyes. His hand cupped her face, pulling it closer to his. He bent his head and kissed her. It was a soft passionate kiss.

They pulled away after a moment. Brooke felt more confused than ever. Lucas jumped as his phone alarm went off. Brooke looked at him.

"I have to go to practice. Go to the game and we can talk after!" he called as he rushed to the gym.

Brooke stood silent. Now, it wasn't just one kiss that she had to decode, it was two.

**AN: Review and get a spoiler.**

**Coming up: Decode.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I loved all of the reviews! Thanks so much! Let's keep it up and I'll keep up the speedy updates. (The next chapter is already written, so you know what to do ;])**

Brooklyn Davis felt like she was Hester in the Scarlet Letter. Everyone was staring at her as if she had the letter A embroidered on her shirt.

Taking a deep breath, she decided to sit down in a vacant spot on the bleachers. She looked at her best friend, forcing a smile on her face.

"Why do I feel so out of place?" Brooke muttered to her best friend.

Haley offered her a small smile, "'Cause we _**nerds **_never go to basketball games. Plus, we get to see your boy play basketball."

Brooke blushed, "He's not mine, Haley."

Haley scoffed tossing aside a piece of lose hair, "Brooke, two kisses in two days? Are you really that dumb?"

"Kisses don't mean anything. I'm only here to get the explanation—which I deserve!" Brooke said dramatically.

At this point, she was beyond frustrated. Lucas had been throwing her curve balls and now that she knows how she feels, it's time to find out his feelings. For reasons unknown, she really liked him.

Brooke's hazel eyes scanned the court for Lucas as the game was about to start. She froze, motionless. Peyton was hugging him and being super affectionate.

Catching Brooke's gaze, Haley turned to her friend, "She's such a slut."

Brooke gave a small, fake laugh, "Yeah."

Haley groaned, "If Lucas wanted Peyton, don't you think that he would have had her?" Brooke gave Haley the "He-had-her" look. Haley shook her head, "Well, he wouldn't b kissing you if he had her."

Brooke exhaled sharply, offended. She stood up and stormed out of the gym. She didn't care that the game had just started. Where did Haley get off saying that? Weren't friends supposed to butter you up not kick you in the face?

"Brooke!" Haley screamed chasing after her friend.

She kept her head high and continued to walk down the hallway. Finally, Haley caught her arm and jerked her back.

"That came out _**all **_wrong!" Haley explained. Her eyes filled with tears of regret and sympathy.

Brooke crossed her arms and sighed, "Whatever, Haley."

"Brooke, I would never say that and mean it that way. I just meant, why would he mess with you and kiss you, if he was with Peyton. He's a player but I don't think he is stupid enough, nor smart enough, to be a cheater. We all know that his dumb ass would get caught if he tried!"

Brooke burst out laughing, "I love you, Haley!"

"Whoa, let's not get mushy here. But, I love you too, Brookie Cookie," Haley said in a kiddy voice.

Brooke's face turned serious, "Call me 'Brookie Cookie' again and I will cut you."

* * *

"I can't believe that we won!" Haley gushed as she tossed her bag over her shoulder.

Brooke nodded in agreement, "We played an amazing game! The way we came back was so epic!"

Haley giggled, "Well, where are you meeting Lucas?"

"I'm gonna wait by the locker room for him. I will call you when I get home?"

Haley nodded, "Bye!"

The two friends hugged and Brooke watched as she left. She smiled and began to walk towards the locker room.

Her stomach felt like a little boat on the water, rocking viciously. Finally, she would have the answers to the questions she desperately needed.

She turned the corner and came to an abrupt stop. Peyton and Lucas were kissing. Brooke felt her heart stop and the world was spinning around her. After a second, Lucas pushed her off him hard.

"Peyton!" he snapped angrily.

Lucas glanced up and saw Brooke. He sighed. Brooke turned the corner and began to flee the hallway.

"Brooke!" Lucas chased after her. Nearly cramping up from all the running and energy he was exerting.

He caught her waist and spun her around to face him, "Brooke—"

"Do you like her?" Brooke snapped. Her hazel eyes began to gloss. The tears began to fall.

Lucas walked up to her, placing a hand on each of her shoulders, "No! Brooke, _**she**_ kissed_** me**_."

She shook herself out of his grip, turning to face him, quietly, "How am I supposed to believe you?"

He exhaled sharply, "You just are supposed to believe and trust me! Brooke, why would I have done everything I did if I was interested in Peyton?"

"Cause you are a flirt!" Brooke snapped. She wiped her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair.

The hallway was silent. Brooke and Lucas exchanged glances between themselves, and the floor.

Brooke sighed slowly, "Why did you kiss me twice?"

"I wanted to!" he said stepping closer to her.

"Just because?" she interjected.

Lucas shook his head, "I wanted to kiss you because…well…because…"

"Forget it, Lucas," Brooke said quietly shaking her head. he was no different than the boy that she pictured.

"Wait!" Lucas said loudly, "Brooke, I like you and that scares me….alot."

"It scares you because im a nerd?" she snapped offended.

Lucas shrugged, "No, because I never have feelings for girls…other than…you know what kind of feelings im talking about. But, when I started talking to you and saw how pretty you looked when you got dressed, it threw me off track. Brooke, I just haven't had a girlfriend in a long time."

Brooke smiled, "But what about Peyton?"

He chuckled softly, "Peyton, she's a different story, okay? Trust me, Peyton is just a friend."

"Different story?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he said quickly, "But believe me when I say, that I want to be with you."

Brooke smiled, "You, the most popular guy in school, wants to date the biggest nerd in Tree Hill High?"

He paused for a moment, almost contemplating what to say. Lucas had never fallen for anyone that was smart or wasn't a typical popular kid, but there was just something about her that made him wanna try.

Lucas walked over to Brooke, pulling her closely to his chest, "I want to be your boyfriend, and only your boyfriend."

Brooke pulled away just enough to look into his eyes, "Are you asking me?"

Lucas chuckled, "What is with you damn girls and being all proper?"

They laughed for brief second before returning to their embrace.

"Brooklyn—ughhh-"

"Penelope."

"Ahh, yes! Brooklyn—Penelope—Davis, will you go out with me and be my girlfriend?" he asked in a deep voice.

Brooke grinned, "Of course, Lucas—insert middle name here—Scott!"

**AN: REVIEW AND GET A SPOILER AS SOON AS YOU REVIEW!**


	7. Very First Date

AN: Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! I loved them! Keep it up. The next chapter has been written and will be posted by the end of the week, depends on those reviews ;) . Happy Thanksgiving to you all!

"I can't wait to pick you up on our very first date!" Brooke read Haley the text she had just received from Lucas.

"Ah, a Blink one-eighty-two reference, how cute!" Haley gushed as she curled another piece of Brooke's hair.

Brooke smiled, "Yeah. I just hope that everything goes perfect. I mean, he really is the sweetest guy when he's not with his awful friends."

"Well, where is he taking you, anyways?"

Brooke shrugged, "I have no clue but he gave me two options on what to wear. Im wearing a cute blue sweater and light blue jeans."

Haley smiled, "Where is he taking you, blue man group?"

Brooke scowled, "No, I just picked the blue sweater but now, I am going to wear the yellow one."

Haley nodded, "That's better."

"Are you finished yet? Lucas is going to be here any minute." Brooke snapped.

Haley nodded, "You, my dear, are done and ready to greet the Prince."

Clockwork, the bell rang. Haley rushed to the door and opened it. She groaned.

"Can we come in?" Lucas asked politely with Nathan at his side.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nathan asked Haley.

Haley scoffed, "Funny, I should be asking you the same thing."

Brooke walked over to Lucas, "Hey you!"

"You look gorgeous!" he said as he twirled her around. He kissed her, flipping off Nathan behind Brooke's back.

Haley smiled, "I thought you said that you were going on a date?"

"We are," Lucas answered. "I have to take Nathan home first."

"You can drive to hell?" Haley retorted. Brooke and Lucas laughed hysterically.

Nathan tensed up, "Don't push it."

"It's funny, at school you talk a big game and make fun of me, but when I say something good—you got nothing!" Haley teased.

"Oh, okay, Haley," Brooke warned. She grabbed her purse and hugged Haley.

"Well, we better go," Lucas said as he looked at his Rolex watch.

"I can take Nathan home, if you want?" Haley suggested.

"Oh, hell no!" Nathan snapped.

"That actually would be really helpful. We have a reservation in ten minutes and we don't have time," Lucas said as he opened Brooke's front door.

The group stepped outside while Brooke locked the door.

"Bye, Hales! I will tell you everything when I get home!" Brooke said to her friend as she sat in the passenger seat of Lucas' black car.

"How long do you think it will take for Nathan to go insane?" Lucas asked jokingly. He started the car and began to drive.

Brooke giggled, "I think he is already there."

Lucas pulled out a black clothes and smiled sheepishly at Brooke, "Would you think badly of me if I asked you to put this on?"

She raised a brow, now questioning his motives, "What do you plan on doing with me?"

He chuckled, "I don't want to give away the surprise."

"I don't want to put this on and then get shot!" Brooke said dramatically.

Lucas kissed her and put the blind fold on her, "Blind trust."

"Was that the kiss of death?" she jokingly shot back.

* * *

Brooke felt like she had been held hostage for ever. Where were they going? Brooke had asked Lucas countless times and still, he had not told her their exact whereabouts or their final destination.

The car came to a halt, Brooke snapped her body to the left, "Where are we, Luke?"

He chuckled, he shut his door and opened Brooke's, "Babe, if I wanted you to know, I wouldn't have blindfolded you."

"Touché, Mr. Scott," Brooke said as she wrapped her arm around his.

Brooke stumbled over her feet and she was highly agitated. She got that he was being cute, but she hated not knowing where they were going.

"Alright, take off your blindfold!" Lucas announced.

Brooke yanked off her blindfold and gasped. Lucas was sitting on a blanket with a picnic basket. He had candles that were lit, although it was still light outside. Brooke blushed it was beautiful! They were next to a little river and flowers surrounded them.

"Lucas, this is so beautiful!" Brooke gushed as she sat by him.

Lucas smiled, "I thought that you weren't one of those girls that I could buy something and they'd swoon!"

Brooke giggled, "No, I love this. This really is perfect, Luke."

"Thank you. I tried," he answered as he got out the salads, chicken sandwiches, and corn on the cob.

"So why did you pick this spot?"

"I used to go here with my mother and I just figured, you'd like it here," he said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah, I do love it here," Brooke took a bite of her sandwich. She froze, "Oh gosh! Haley is going to kill me!"

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"'Cause, she had to take Nathan home because you said we had a reservation!" Brooke explained.

Lucas chuckled, "No, she offered to take him! Besides, it would be good for them to hang out!"

"Match maker, Luke?" Brooke questioned.

"Well, they are gonna be seeing each other a lot. Nathan won't be an ass to her and I know deep down, they have a thing for each other. They just need a good shove!" he said with a chuckle.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Lucas, Nathan is totally not Haley's type!"

"Baby, you fell for me and I'm the most arrogant asshole there is!" Lucas teased.

Brooke grinned, "Good point."

Lucas wrapped his arm around Brooke, pulling her closer to him, "I'm glad you came with me."

"I don't think I had a choice. Im sure if this goes sour you have a gun to shoot me, while im blindfolded!" she joked.

"I like you too much to shot you!" he said as he kissed her forehead.

Brooke blushed, "I like you too, a lot. Im surprised that you and I are dating, giving the circumstances.

Lucas sighed, "Yeah, it's gonna be hard but we can get through it. besides, im glad we had today off of school so we can hang out and then go to school."

Brooke smiled, "Me too."

A loud rap song began to play. Brooke turned and watched Lucas pull out his phone. He ignored the call and shoved it back into his pocket. Brooke eyed him. the music began to play again.

"Take it," Brooke insisted.

Lucas answered the phone, "Hey, I'm busy can we talk later?"

Brooke sat there and listened to the conversation.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" Lucas said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, well I am in the middle of something, can you wait a few hours?"

Brooke placed a hand on Lucas' shoulder, "If you have to go, go!"

"You sure?" he whispered back. Brooke nodded. "Peyton, I'll be there soon!"

Brooke froze, he was leaving her for Peyton Sawyer!

"Sorry, Peyton really needs me," he said as he tossed everything into the basket.

Brooke folded the blanket, still waiting for an explanation, "Why?"

"Look, I know this looks really bad but its not what you think. She really is a friend and you know I wouldn't lie to you." he explained.

Brooke sighed, "So why does she need you so bad that you have to leave our date?"

Lucas sighed, "Her dad was in an accident and he's not doing very well. Peyton's freaking out because it's on the news and her cars in the shop so she needs a way to get there."

Brooke felt horrible for second guessing him, "Oh, wow. I'm so sorry…"

"I wouldn't leave you if this wasn't an emergency," he said softly.

Brooke kissed him passionately, "I had a lot of fun and that is all that matters."

* * *

"That is so cute! Sounds like you had the best date ever! Well, minus Sawyer ruining it!" Haley hissed on the other side of the phone.

Brooke sighed, "Yeah, I know. Lucas called me and talked to me about it. he feels really bad about it but I told him I would do the same if it was Haley. I'm not mad at him at all."

"A guy that takes you to a scenic place for a picnic, isn't just trying to get in your pants," Haley added.

Brooke giggled, "I really like him a lot, hales. I just hope that tomorrow goes better than today."

"Im sure that it will be better. So let's talk about that car ride with Nathan!" Haley snapped.

Brooke giggled, "what happened?"

"He complained the whole time, we got ina fight, and then…I don't really know, but he wasn't an asshole."

"Explain!" Brooke said quickly.

Haley giggled, "Dan came out and started yelling at him so I felt bad. I told him I'd drop him off somewhere else. So I dropped him off at River court. But, we were talking like normal people and that façade was gone."

"Aw, that's like how it happened with Lucas!" Brooke chimed in.

Haley scoffed, "I am not falling for Nathan Scott."

Brooke laughed, "Yes, you are!"

"Goodnight, Brooke!"

"Night, Mrs. Nathaniel Scott!" Brooke teased. She giggled as Haley had hung up.

AN: REVIEW & get a spoiler!

COMING UP: Rude Awakening into harsh Reality.


	8. Authors Note

**I want to say that I sincerely apologize for the absence of updates for this story! I didn't think it had been this long. I was dealing with somethings but now, I am back and ready to write more. I am sorry, again. Please, don't be too harsh on me, but I kind of expect it.**

**Anyways, I will post the chapters in chunks and then, it will be done. I am working on another fic that will be posted sometime in early February!**

**Thanks for all the love and sticking with me.**

**-Caitlin (:**


	9. Same Thing, Different Day

Brooke Davis woke up in a different mood, entirely. Normally, she would wake up, brush her hair, through something on and head out the door. That was, and had been, her routine for seventeen years. Today, she showered and straightened her hair, spent thirty minutes deciding what to wear, she put on makeup and was now on her way to school.

She parked in her normal spot. Quickly, she pulled down her mirror and checked herself out one more time. Brooke tugged her pink plaid shirt down. She loved the way her dark wash jeans and brown boats contrasted with her shirt.

"Wow, dating royalty and Brooke Davis makes herself hot!" Haley taunted.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I always had this, Haley! It's not like I got a boob job or anything!"

"Oh…you didn't?"

"Haley!" Brooke snapped with a laugh. "I just got a different bra!"

"Why would you get a different bra the day you go out with Lucas?" Haley stared at Brooke intensely. Brooke averted her eyes to the floor. "Oh my god! You are not going to sleep with him are you?"

Brooke glared at Haley, "This is ridiculous! I am going to class; I will talk to you later!"

Brooke stormed off into school. She was not going to be judged or interrogated for another second by her best friend. How dare Haley assume that she was going to put out because she got a proper bra! Brooke just wanted to find her boyfriend and talk to him.

She entered her English class which they shared. She was the first to arrive. Smiling, she took a seat in the middle. Normally, she would sit in the front—and Lucas in the back—but she figured that this would be a great compromise.

Lucas entered the classroom with his normal posse: Peyton, Nathan, Skills, and Tim. He gave Brooke a small smile and followed his friends to the back.

Her stomach sank. Weren't boyfriends supposed to sit with you? She stood up and walked towards him.

"Hey," she said chipper.

The group exchanged glances. Nathan and Tim chuckled as if Brooke had made a joke. Peyton crossed her arms and inched closer to Brooke, trying to intimidate her. Brooke stared into Lucas' eyes.

"Aren't you gonna sit with me?" Brooke asked him.

Peyton giggled, "Why the hell would he sit with you?"

Brooke looked at Lucas waiting for some kind of defense or reaction. Lucas didn't move and didn't say a word. Her eyes filled with bitter disappointment. She turned around and rushed to her desk, opening her book.

Maybe, everything he said was a lie and he was a joke. Brooke wanted to go home and wipe the makeup off of her face. No sense in trying to impress someone who doesn't even acknowledge you.

* * *

At last, it was the end of the day. The bell rang and Brooke rushed to her car like a horse at the derby. She just wanted to go home and watch some I Love Lucy episodes.

"Brooke," Lucas sad as he rushed towards her car. Brooke opened her car, giving him the same silent treatment that she had received. Brooke flung her backpack in the backseat.

"Please, just go back to your popular life and leave me the hell alone," Brooke hissed as she shut the back car door.

Lucas grabbed her arm gently, "Please, listen."

"It's funny, Lucas, you can make all these speeches when no one is around. You can act like the greatest guy in the world, when it's just us. At school, you're that asshole I've always hated," she snapped.

Lucas was taken aback, "You hate me?"

"Sure. I get dressed up and try to look unlike my nerdy self, all for you. In fact, I look pretty damn good. I tried to change myself so you would be respected by your buddies!" she yelled.

Lucas stood there in silence. He didn't know what to say to her. She never cursed and now she was…

"I love being with you when it's us. You are an amazing guy and we aren't that different. When I'm with you, I forget who I am labeled and the horrible parents I have, and I live. Yesterday was one of the best days of my life. I figured that today would be so much different…"

"I'm sorry," Lucas said softly.

"I thought if I tried to dress like someone 'popular' I'd be respected and you would acknowledge me. You ignored me like the plague all day!"

"Babe, I'm sorry," Lucas said as he stepped closer.

"Yeah, so am I Lucas. I can't do this anymore." Brooke said softly. She hoped in her car and drove off.

This time, she hoped he wouldn't follow.


	10. Honesty

Humiliated. That was how she felt. Brooke was humiliated that Lucas wasn't taking her seriously and made it seem like she was a joke. She was bummed because she thought they were going to have a great romance, but she was wrong.

Brooke changed the channel on the TV. She had done nothing the past two days but watch TV. She groaned as she saw Haley enter her room.

"Hey, Hales…"

Haley sighed, "You look like that scene in Legally Blonde..."

"I have no clue what you are talking about."

"Brooke Penelope Davis," she shouted as she sat down next to her friend, "you need to forget about Lucas!"

"I feel humiliated," Brooke said as her eyes began to water. She sniffled. "I thought that Lucas really did care about me. I know that he does! I just don't know why his pride gets in the way of us…"

Haley wrapped an arm around her gloomy friend, "I know what you mean."

"How could you possibly know?" Brooke snapped.

"Nathan and I have been hanging out. I am really falling for him and he is too. We are trying to figure our relationship out before we take the lid off."

Brooke sighed, feeling bad that she snapped, "I'm sorry, Haley's Comet."

Haley giggled, "So, maybe Lucas is doing the same."

"I feel like it's because of Peyton…."

"Why would you think that?" Haley asked.

There was something between them that she would never understand. Brooke could see it in his eyes that he wanted to be with her, but something was holding him back. "He always goes back to her…"

"I think that you should talk to him," Haley suggested as she got up from the bed. She ran her fingers through her hair, "like now…"

Brooke scoffed, "I'd rather not."

"Fine," Haley walked towards the door, "be miserable for a few more days."

She cringed as Haley slammed the door. _Why was she so mad? _Haley had a point as much as Brooke didn't want to believe it. Brooke turned off the tv. She was going to do what her best friend ordered her to do.

* * *

There he was, playing basketball at the River Court. Brooke felt like shit. She really did want them to work. She walked over to him.

Keeping her hands in her sweatpants pocket, "Can we talk?"

"You're alive! Thought I was going to see your face on a milk carton by now," he chuckled.

Brooke didn't laugh. She was tired of the signals and the mixed emotions. She desperately needed the truth and not more bullshit. Lucas' face fell as he noticed that Brooke wasn't laughing.

"What's going on?" he asked as he sat on the bench.

She stood in front of him, wanting to read his face, "Why am I not good enough?"

"What!"

She rolled her eyes, "What is wrong with me, Lucas?"

"Nothing?" he said. He wasn't sure where she was taking this.

"Then, I'm confused. Why are you embarrassed to be with me?"

"Brooke..."

"No!" she cut him off. Her emotions were showing now. "I started to really like you and thought that you were different. You act like a hardass but you're not. You are sensitive and caring. I like that Lucas better than this Lucas!"

He sighed, he didn't know she cared this much, "I am the Lucas that you care about."

"Oh, really? Cause I'm pretty sure that, that Lucas, would acknowledge his girlfriend!" she hissed.

He fell silent. Brooke's blood was boiling. She was crying and she couldn't believe she was letting him see her like this.

"I just want to know why you want to hide your feelings about me. Why ask me out to shoot me down?" Brooke asked bitterly.

"You're beautiful."

She scoffed, "Fuck you!"

He threw up his hands in defense, "I'm being serious. I was just trying to give you a compliment."

She wanted to pull out her hair, "I have no more energy for this—absolutely none! Either you tell me why you are scared to fall for me or i will never speak to you again!"

H could see it in her eyes that she was done, sighing, "Peyton…"

"I knew it! You two have a thing and it's always gonna be her!" Brooke finished. She was right about it all. He stood up, "have a nice life."

Lucas pulled her arm, turning her around, "Brooke, listen to me."

Brooke could see tears forming in his eyes, "Okay."

"Peyton was my first love. We have been through so much stuff. One day, she cheated on me with Nathan…I had never had my heart broken before. She's been trying to get me back but then I met you…"

Brooke let out a tear, he continued, "You reminded me of the guy I used to be before all the things with Peyton. I was scared to let you in because I didn't want to go through it again. I was scared to picture a future with anyone else but Peyton."

"Thank you for being honest…" she said softly.

"I didn't realize how much you actually cared until now. I didn't realize that I fucked up something good," he said.

Brooke didn't say anything. She sat there in silence. She was taking it all in. she knew he was serious but she was tired of the drama.

"Say something?" he asked.

Brooke shrugged, "Thank you for being honest…"

He laughed, "You already said that."

"Well, I do appreciate it though," Brooke emphasized.

"I hope that I didn't waste my shot with you…" he said as he wiped the tears from his face.

"I just want to know that this time it won't go back to normal…"

He shook his head, "I swear, I won't mess this up, Brooke Penelope Davis."

He remembered, smiling, "I believe you."

"So does this mean that we can become a couple again, Davis?"

Brooke blushed, "Kiss me."

Lucas leaned in and laid it on her. She felt the same jolt of electricity that she had once before. Maybe, since he was fully honest with her, it would work out this time.


	11. Changed Man

Brooke walked into class. She took off her brown leather jacket. The smile that she was famous for appeared on her face after days.

Peyton Sawyer walked over to her, Brooke cringed, "So, Davis, I heard you were at the River Court talking to Lucas."

"Yeah, good observation!" Brooke hissed. She wasn't terrified of her anymore.

"I wouldn't bother trying with him. He is going to ask me to prom and you're not going to have anyone to go with—"

"Actually," Lucas said as he walked over to them, "I am taking her to prom."

He gave Brooke a kiss as he sat down next to her. Brooke giggled as Peyton looked like someone shot her in the heart.

"What the hell are you doing, Lucas?" she snapped.

"I am sitting with my girlfriend, who I am taking to prom," he stated.

Brooke could see the uneasiness in his eyes, but he was proving himself to her. they laughed as Peyton walked off.

"I'm going to prom with you?" Brooke asked.

Lucas nodded, "You are my girlfriend, after all."

"Prom isn't for three months, Lucas. Besides, you are not getting off that easy!" she said as she flipped a piece of hair off her shoulder.

He raised a brow, "Do what now?"

She giggled, "You are going to ask me out in a cute way, or I am not going with you!"

"That ain't right!"

"You're cute!" she said as they kissed.

"EW!"

Brooke blushed as she saw Nathan standing in front of them. Nathan was smiling at them, which was odd because he normally glared at her. "Can I help you?"

"You're girl is feisty!" Nathan joked as he sat next to Lucas. "Bro, I have to ask Haley out in some cute way! Isn't that ridiculous?"

Lucas looked at Brooke, she looked away, "I know what you mean."

"what is with you women!" Nathan groaned.

Brooke smiled, "We have dreamed about prom since we are little."

Wait, did Nathan say he was going to ask Haley out in a cute way? Brooke covered her mouth, "Wait, what!"

Nathan chuckled, "Was seeing how long it would take you. Yeah, I am going to ask her out and she wants it to be all romantic and shit—"

"Because there is nothing more adorable than romance and shit," Brooke mocked.

"Hey! If I didn't like her, she wouldn't be getting the whole nine yards!" Nathan reminded.

"Gee, thanks man. Now, I have to roll out the red carpet," he said as he gave Brooke a wink.

She shoved him, "I deserve it!"

"So you think," he teased.

"I'm leaving before someone gets slapped and by someone, I meant Lucas," Nathan said as he left.

Brooke smiled. She was happy that things were looking up for her and Haley both.

* * *

"So, word on the street is that Lucas publicly declared his feelings for you," Haley said as she leaned up against her locker.

Brooke opened her locker, turning to her, "The rumor is true. One Peyton Sawyer got her humiliated by _my boyfriend_!"

Haley gasped, "He asked you out?"

"Yeah, but prom is the one that has to be cute!" Brooke said as she closed her locker.

Haley nodded, "Nathan has to do the same thing."

"I wonder how we got so lucky. Who knew that we would be dating the two most popular guys in school!"

"I feel like Angelina and Brad Pitt!"

Brooke scoffed, "Team Aniston all the way!"

"What, are you crazy?" Haley snapped.

"I can't even fathom why you would like fish lips?"

"Why would you like Rachel?"

Brooke giggled, "And this is why we are best friends."

Haley nodded, "I'm really happy, Brooke."

"Me too. "


	12. Dresses, Delimmas, & Dates

**One month later…**

"Brooke, do you think that we can still find a dress in only a month?" Haley asked.

"We only have a month?" Brooke asked shocked.

One month had already passed by that quickly! Lucas and Nathan still hadn't asked them to prom. Brooke grabbed her English book and shut her locker.

"I think I forgot because the boys haven't asked us out yet. You know?" Haley observed.

Brooke nodded, "Well, we have got to start looking immediately!"

* * *

"What about this one?" Haley asked as she emerged from the dressing room.

Brooke giggled, "You look like a muffin."

She scoffed as she pushed down the ruffles, "Well, then, I am going to prom naked!"

They both broke out in laughter. They had been at the store for five hours. Practically every dress in the store, they had tried on or denied because it was way too skimpy.

Brooke tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear, "Haley, I really think that you should try on the lavender one."

Shaking her head, "Brooke, I don't think that it is my color."

"Try it on for giggles then," Brooke demanded. She shounded like Haley's mother, and that wasn't her inention. The color would be perfect on Haley's skin.

After a few minutes Haley announced she was coming out. Brooke gasped as Haley revealed herself from behind the curtain. The dress was tight up top, but became lose at the waist. She looked amazing.

"It's perfect!" Haley said as she giggled. She felt really pretty in this dress.

"I told you!" Brooke sassed.

"Then, I think that you should get the red one."

Brooke was having a love-hate relationship with that dress. It was gorgeous dress that fit her and flowed from the knees down. It was a mermaid dress and it made her look beautiful.

Sighing, "I know, I should get it, but I think that it might give people the wrong impression of me."

"Since when did we care about that?" Haley called from the dressing room.

Brooke smiled, "I guess, since I have been dating Lucas."

She didn't mean to worry about what people thought of her. she just never felt so in love like she was now. They were only together for over a month but she couldn't help it. It wasn't an easy relationship but she was doing her best. She tried to dress better and become more social for him. She didn't have to change, but she didn't want him to get less than he deserved.

Haley came over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "What's going on?"

"I just don't want people to think that he's downgrading."

"What?" Haley blurted.

"Don't you ever feel like you are way out of Nathan's league. So, you try to do things to make it seem like you are in the same league…"

Haley gave her friend a small smile, "To be honest, I don't give a damn what anyone thinks. Every time I am with him, I think that this is too good to be true. That is what makes us have such a special bond, because we are different and we feel something together."

Brooke nodded, "It's like, you feel like the luckiest girl in the world because you almost don't deserve each other."

"Exactly. So, who cares about anyone else when we are happy," Haley reminded.

Brooke smiled, "That's true. So, I am going to get the red dress!"

* * *

Brooke made her way to the River Court. Lucas wanted her to meet him there so they could talk. Apparently, he wanted to brush up on his free throws. Brooke parked. There was a soft glow in the distance.

She got out of the car and covered her mouth. There were candles on the table, he was holding roses, and there was a sign that said 'Prom?'

He walked over to her and handed her the roses, "Brooke Penelope Davis, will you go to prom with me?"

Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck, "Yes!"

They passionately kissed. Brooke was too distrancted by everything to notice that there was dinner on the table. "Hungry?"

She nodded, "Starving. Haley and I tried on dresses all day. So, you need to wear red."

"Can I see it?" Lucas asked as he poured her wine glass with grape juice. He knew Brooke wasn't the type to drink.

"Nope, I want yu to be surprised!"

He chuckled, "Well, I am sure you are going to look gorgeous!"

"I promise you, I will."

"You know why I picked the River Court?" he asked as he shoved some pasta in his mouth. She shook her head. "This is where I spilled my guts out to you. I have never done that before and it made me realize that I was in this for the long haul. I don't picture you like I used to, I see you as mine."

She blushed, "That's cute..."

"You're cute!" he said with a wink.

Brooke couldn't remove the grin on her face even if she tried. This felt like a fairytale, not real life. Who would have thought that she would be having a romantic dinner with Lucas.


	13. Ballot From Hell

"Brooke!"

She turned around to see Haley running towards her frantically. "What?"

"Did….di….did you…"

"Breathe Haley!"

"Why are we on the ballot for Prom Queen?" she asked as she tried to breathe.

Brooke's heart stopped, "What?"

Haley handed her a flyer. Brooke looked over it and noticed that they were, in fact, going to be on the ballot. "Did someone set us up?"

"I bet it was that bitch, Peyton!"

"Haley!" Brooke snapped.

She wasn't Peyton's biggest fan either, but she didn't want to upset Lucas. She knew that Peyton had a special place in his heart and there was nothing that she could do about that.

Peyton had been cool with Brooke since she started dating Lucas. Brooke didn't think that Peyton would do that to them.

"Maybe, it's because we are dating Tree Hill Royalty," Brooke suggested.

"This is going to suck. No one is going to vote for us and we are going to look even more like freaks…I don't want to see Nathan dancing with another girl on our prom."

Brooke nodded, "I feel the same way."

Lucas walked over to the two, noticing something was wrong, "What's going on?"

"We are nominated for Prom Queen of Tree hill High," Brooke informed.

Lucas chuckled, "What's wrong with that?"

"No one is going to vote for us and we don't want to watch someone else dance with our man!" Haley snapped.

He threw up his hands, "well, I guess you better start campaigning. You guys are on there because Nathan and I put your names in."

Brooke's jaw hit the floor, "What did you just say?"

"We thought that it would be the boost that you two needed?" Noticing that what was just said wasn't going over well, he decided to sweeten it, "We want to spend that special moment with you two."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Great."

"Maybe, this will be fun," Brooke said.

They weren't prom queen material, but maybe Lucas was right, this would be a good boost to their ego.

* * *

"What is your plan to bring in the votes?" Haley asked.

Brooke shrugged, "I have no idea."

"I am going to have a bake sale and pass out flyers!" Haley announced.

"That sounds like a good idea."

Haley nodded. She pulled the flyers out of her bag. She had time to make them in class since she finished the assignment last week. "I am going to go pass them out!"

Brooke watched as her friend walked over to a group of girls to hand them her flyers. The girls laughed in her face and said something. Brooke walked over there but she was too late. Haley ran into the bathroom.

"Hales?" Brooke called as she entered the bathroom. She sighed as she saw Haley sitting on the floor in a stall. "You know that is disgusting, right?"

"I don't care." She mumbled.

Brooke pulled the door open and knelt beside her friend, "What happened?"

Wiping her cheek, "They laughed in my face and were horrible. They were like 'how did you end up with the hottest guy in Tree Hill?' Mean girls is what they are."

"This isn't going to be easy, but I know that you are excited about this deep down," Brooke whispered.

"I thought the whole thing was bogus, but then I got excited about it. If one of us gets prom queen, we would feel so much better about ourselves. Let's face it, we aren't going to win." She said defeated.

Brooke shook her head, "With that attitude, we will lose."

She helped her friend to her to her feet and gave her a hug. Haley walked over to the sink and washed her face.

"Maybe, tomorrow things will get better for the two of us," Haley said optimistic.

Brooke nodded, "We will campaign tomorrow."

They walked out of the bathroom to see Nathan and Lucas. They were both wearing shirts with their girlfriend's names on it.

"Sorry about that, babe," Nathan said as he kissed Haley on the forehead.

"I like the shirts, guys," Brooke said.

"We thought we could be walking advertisements," Lucas said with a laugh.

Brooke grinned. He was trying to be cute and help them out with the campaign. There was no doubt that he or Nathan was going to be prom king. There was just uncertainty about his queen.


	14. Future Together?

With one week until prom, Brooke felt like she was losing her mind. Campaigning for prom was pure hell. She was on track to having straight A's and being Valedictorian of her class. She didn't want to graduate but she was excited to start college.

Brooke sighed. She hadn't even asked Lucas where he was going to college, or if he was going to even go. She scanned the hallway for him, but he was nowhere to be found. This was getting to be the usual, Lucas never being there when she needed to talk to him.

She shut her locker and walked to her next class. She smiled as she saw Lucas in his normal seat.

Sitting down, "Hey, Luke."

"Hey, babe!" he said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Can I ask you something?"

Lucas nodded, "Sure?"

"Where do you plan on going to college?"

He sighed, shrugging, "Wherever accepts me."

This wasn't the answer that Brooke had wanted to hear from him, "You did apply for a school, right?"

He nodded, "A few. North Carolina State University is what I am counting on. I won't get the acceptance for another week."

Brooke smiled, "I'm sure you will get in."

"So, Harvard?"

"I applied there, Princeton, and Yale," Brooke informed.

He sighed, "That's great. I'm sure you will get into all of them!"

"Carolina isn't that far away and we have the weekends to see each other!" Brooke said as she flashed him a smile.

Lucas shook his head and stood up. He stormed out of class. Brooke sighed. What was wrong with him? Before she had a chance to go after him, the teacher began to lecture.

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Haley asked as she turned to face Brooke.

Brooke nodded, "Yes and no."

The last thing she wanted to do was stand on stage with the other nominees and see Lucas on the other side. She wanted to figure out why he stormed out on her.

"I hope we at least get some votes," Haley whispered.

The line was so long that it spilled out into the hallway. Brooke watched each person go into the makeshift voting stand and cast their vote.

She turned her head and her attention to Lucas. He was talking to Nathan. They made eye contact for a second before he continued talking.

Brooke sighed, "Hey, Haley, where is Nathan going to college?"

"He has a scholarship for basketball so he can play anywhere, really. He's gotten offers for some great places because of his talent," she gushed.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "No, like what school is he set on?"

"He wants to be close to Tree Hill but he got some offers near the schools that we want to go to."

Brooke was jealous. "So, you guys are going to stay together?"

Haley grinned, "We are going to stay together. He might accept a college by us just so we don't have to do the distance."

Brooke nodded. The smile that was once on her face ad faded. She wanted to break down and cry, but that didn't look good when people were possibly voting for her.

Haley sighed, "Lucas isn't going to school, is he?"

Brooke shrugged, "We were talking about it and he stormed off."

"I'm sorry."

"All I want to do is run over there and ask him what is wrong…" she trailed off, looking at him once more.

Brooke gave a sigh of relief as they were given the green light to go. "That was quick."

"I guess they just wanted to take pictures of all of us as a group," Haley said.

Nathan rushed over to Haley and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek. Brooke looked at them in complete envy.

"How's my girl," Nathan asked.

Lucas walked over to the three. He gave Brooke a kiss on the forehead, but didn't say anything. There was definitely something wrong with him.

"Nathan, let's go get something to eat," Haley said as she tugged him away.

Brooke sighed and turned to Lucas, "So, you wanna tell me what that was all about?"

"Not really," he said as he kept walking towards the door.

Brooke caught up with him, "Lucas, stop!"

He kept walking and ignored her, "I don't want to talk about it, Brooke!"

Brooke walked in front of him and pushed on his chest, yelling "Stop!"

Lucas crossed his arms, "Not right now."

"No, now!" she was getting angry. "What the hell is wrong with you."

"Brooke, don't curse," he sassed.

Something inside of her snapped, "Lucas, don't be an asshole."

Brooke stormed off. She didn't care anymore. He was going back to being an ass, yet again. it could not possibly be so bad that he couldn't tell her.

She didn't stop as she heard him chasing after her. she opened her car door and he slammed it shut.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," he said as he tried to give her a hug.

She pushed him off, "I don't get why you are so stubborn."

"I'm a jackass, that's why."

"Well, I am not going to argue there," she hissed.

She loved him more than anything and that scared her. all she wanted to do was figure out their plans for the future, but how could she do that when he acted like this?

"I want to go to to North Carolina, but I don't like talking about it. I know that you are going to be far away from me and I hate that. I hate that I won't be able to see you every day. I can't hold you or be there when you need me to be…"

Brooke was glad that he was being honest with her, but she didn't want to admit the reality of it, "I am going to hate it just as much."

"I got college offers from the south and Nathan got offers from upstate. I can't leave my mom or the familiarity of the place I grew up," Lucas said softly. He was getting emotional.

He continued, "I'm sorry that I can't be Nathan and go to school with you or near you, but that's how it goes. I don't want you to throw away the good schools to be with someone like me."

"Lucas—"

"No, Brooke, I'm not done. You deserve Harvard. You worked your ass off to get there and it is your dream. I want you to be able to go there and have the time of your life. I don't want you to be held down by your loser boyfriend…"

Brooke sighed, "What does that mean?"

"Exactly that, I don't want you to be held down by me. It's funny, you think that you don't deserve me, but it's the opposite. Popularity in high school doesn't mean shit in the real world, but being smart means everything. Take basketball and high school away from me, and I am just another person…"

Brooke shook her head, "Lucas, you are smart. I know that you don't try sometimes, but you can do anything you set your mind too. You might be just another person, I am too, but you mean everything to me."

She hugged him. She felt the tears roll down his cheek and on to her shoulder. Brooke pulled back a little and kissed his forehead.

"I don't care what school you go to because as long as we want to, we can do it. I don't care about Nathan going with Haley, because I am happy for her."

"You are the girl I want to end up with, so I just felt like I was holding you back from being truly happy," he said as he wiped his eyes.

She smiled, "Lucas, you are what makes me truly happy."

Lucas kissed her passionately. He felt like he was being a big baby about the whole thing, but he was glad they got that off their chest.

"I love you, Brooke."

"I love you too."Brooke said automatically.

**AN: Thanks to all who read and reviewed! Next chunk of chapters will be posted soon.**

**COMING UP: Letters from colleges come in the mail and prom is one to remember. **


	15. Exes and Ohs

Brooke flipped her hair as she walked into school. Lately, people had been nicer to her and were paying more attention to her than normal. One would think that it was because of her new wardrobe and appearance. In reality, it was because she was dating Lucas.

She jumped as someone placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Johnny, the guy that Lucas hated.

"What are you doing here? You don't go to this school," Brooke asked.

He grinned, "I heard about prom, wanted to know if you wanted to ditch the pretty boy and come with me."

Brooke scoffed, "Johnny, please, go away."

"Why?" he asked as he stepped closer to her.

She was getting really uncomfortable now. There was no reason for him to be here, he was the enemy. He played basketball for our rival school. Not to mention, he was Brooke's ex. They didn't have the longest relatioship, but the did date. Sure, he was still hot and had a nice car, but she loved Lucas.

"What's your angle?"

He chuckled, "Angle? No angle. I just want you to go to prom with the total package, not with some loser."

Before she could speak, Lucas was storming towards them. This was going to be far from pretty.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lucas roared as he got in between the two.

"Just talking to Brooke—"

"**My girlfriend**."

"Yes, if you are into labels," he snapped. "As I was saying, I was just telling your girlfriend that she is going to help me in math."

Brooke cringed as he winked at her, "The hell I—"

"No, she's not," Lucas hissed.

Johnny smirked, "You see, Lucas, my dad works with her dad. Do you know what that means? It means that if I fail math because Brooke can't help me, her dad is screwed."

Brooke sighed. There was no way getting around this one. She knew that she had to do it before her dad lost his job.

"Friday night," she mumbled.

He smiled, "See you there, gorgeous."

Lucas yoked him up by his collar and slammed him into the locker. Johnny was smiling the whole time. He wasn't scared of Lucas Scott. "If you ever call her gorgeous again, I will beat the living hell out of you."

Lucas dropped him angrily. He grabbed Brooke's arm and pulled her into an empty classroom and slammed the door shut.

"Ow!" Brooke said as he released her. her arm was red where he had just cut off her circulation.

"You are not going to hang out with him!" Lucas said as he pointed at her.

Brooke raised a brow, "Why not?"

"Because, you're not."

"Lucas, I have to. His dad works with my dad and that's a bad situation for my father if I don't help Johnny. I know that you don't want me to, but I have to do it," Brooke said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged her off, "I don't want you to be alone with another guy."

Brooke giggled, "Lucas, you're jealous!"

Lucas shook his head, "I am not!"

"You don't want me to hang out with Johnny alone because you don't want him to sweep me off my feet," she teased.

He glared at her, "Brooke—"

"Lucas, I love you and I promise that we will be no more than two hours. We will even study somewhere public!" Brooke said, hoping to relieve him of his worries.

He pursed his lips, "I trust you, but not him."

"Understandable."

"I swear, he touches you and I wi—"

"He's not going to!" she kissed him before he could say anything else. He had no reason to worry.

* * *

She tapped her pencil against the table repeatedly. Johnny was nowhere to be found and this was cutting into their two hours. Brooke pulled out her phone, but shoved it back in her pocket as she saw Johnny.

"Sorry, this damn place is a maze!" he said with a laugh as he took a seat across from her.

Brooke noticed he didn't bring anything with him, "Where is your stuff?"

He chuckled, "Come on, Brooke, you didn't really think that I needed to have help."

She felt dumb. She should have known that this was not going to be a tutoring session. Johnny was just as smart as Brooke. He was an exception to the popular male stereotype.

"Well," she stood up and collected her papers, "I am leaving!"

"Sit down, Brooke. I just want to have a little talk," he said as he motioned towards the chair.

She didn't know why, but she did. "What could you possibly want to talk about, Johnny?"

"Have you been accepted anywhere yet?"

"My letter from Harvard should be here," Brooke said as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I got accepted to harvard. I am going to start so I can be a lawyer," he beamed.

"Well, you're good at pulling shit out of your ass," she said dryly.

Harvard had always been her dream, like any other nerd with ambition. The last thing she wanted to know was that Johnny was going to be there with her. Lucas was going to officially go off the deep end.

"Lucas isn't good for you, Brooke."

She scoffed, offended, "That is none of your business!"

He sighed, crossing his arms, "Brooke, I know what kind of guy, he is."

"What kind of guy is he?"

"The kind of guy that has had more hookups than you have had dreams about Harvard, the guy that only cares about himself and not enough about you," he snapped.

Angry tears welled in her eyes, "You don't know what you are talking about."

"You slept with him?"

Brooke smacked him in the face and walked off. She turned around to face him. He was rubbing his cheek. "No, I haven't slept with him."

Brooke walked out of the library in a huff. She was outraged that he would even say that to her. She hadn't thought about having sex about Lucas or the fact that he had sex with other girls.


	16. Insecurities and Deep Conversations

Brooke grabbed her acceptance letter out of her purse and sat on Haley's bed. They looked at each other.

Brooke took a deep breath, "On the count of three, we open it."

Haley nodded, "One…two…three."

They ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter. They scanned the letter to see where their future was headed, Tree Hill or Harvard.

"I got in!" Haley squealed.

"Me too!" Brooke chimed.

Haley wrapped her arms around Brooke, "I'm so happy!"

"We're gonna be roommates!" she squealed.

This was what Brooke needed, some good news. After talking to Johnny, she just wanted to hang out with her best friend and not think about sex. Rather, she didn't want to think about the number of girls that Lucas had slept with.

Brooke sighed and looked at Haley. She was taking a picture to send to Nathan. They were so cute. Brooke was happy that she would be with Nathan, but she was stuck with Johnny.

"Nathan wants to take me to dinner1" Haley squealed with excitement.

She offered her friend a smile, "Congrats."

Haley's smile vanished, "What's wrong?"

Brooke shook her head, "I don't want to ruin the moment, Haley. Go to dinner and then we can talk about it tomorrow."

"If it is serious, I don't want to talk about it as we are getting ready for prom."

Sighing, "Haley, are you going to sleep with Nathan?"

Haley giggled, "What?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I'm serious, Haley. Are you and Nathan going to have sex on prom night? I know it sounds cliché, but are you going to?"

She shrugged, "I love Nathan, but I am not going to plan on it."

"So, you're gonna give it up?"

Brooke instantly regretted saying that. That came out all wrong and she wished that she could take it back. "That came out wrong."

Haley had tears in her eyes, "I'm not planning on it, but if it feels right…"

"Oh."

Haley placed a hand on Brooke's shoulder, "What's going on?"

"Johnny and I were talking, and he brought up sex. He was saying he knew the kind of guy that Lucas was and that he was going to want sex on prom night. He also told me that Lucas has had more sex than I have had dreams of Harvard."

"We can't really hold it against them that they did that," Haley said softly.

"But, we don't know what we are doing. What if they break up with us because we suck at it?" Brooke asked as she crimped her hair.

Haley shrugged, "I don't know, Brooke. I just know that if Nathan and I are going to be close to each other, he'll have to suffer every day."

Brooke giggled, "Haley, I'm trying to be serious. It doesn't bother you at all that they might try something at prom?"

"Brooke, I don't know. You are driving yourself, and me, crazy!"

* * *

Lucas was sitting in his driveway on the hood of his car. He smiled as he saw Brooke pull up on her little bug.

"Hey, babe," Brooke said as she kissed his forehead.

He wrapped his arm around her, "How was the studying?"

Brooke didn't want to tell him that there was no studying because she'd have to tell him what he said, but she didn't want to lie either.

"Fine."

Lucas sighed, "What really happened? I can tell when you lie."

"You're going to be mad, Lucas."

He removed his arm and kept his eyes locked on hers, "What happened, Brooke?"

"We are both going to Harvard. Don't think that it is just because of me. His parents went to Harvard so that is why he is going…"

She could tell by his face that he was not happy about this. Now, she had to drop the bomb on him. "He wanted to inform me that you just cared about getting in my pants and insinuated that you have slept with a lot of people."

Flinching, "I'm going to kill him."

"Lucas…"

"It's none of his fucking business, Brooke!" he snapped as he jumped off the hood. He turned to face her, red in the face, "I don't like that you are going to the same school and he wants to talk to my girlfriend about sex! You guys have a history and that makes me nervous..."

"He's just trying to help where it isn't needed," Brooke mumbled.

"So, you are sticking up for him!" he snapped.

Brooke scoffed, "You are being ridiculous!"

"Really? So, let me guess, what he said got to you, huh?"

She didn't say anything. Lucas groaned and walked in a circle, trying to calm down.

"Do you expect us to have sex on prom?"

Lucas exhaled sharply, hurt, "you did not just ask me that?"

Brooke needed to know his expectations of the night, "Yes or no."

"I got us a hotel room at the Hilton," he said as he walked up to her.

Tears fell from her eyes, Johnny was right, "Wow…"

Lucas rolled his eyes, "The hotel room is so we can have a romantic night, not like that! We can watch chick flicks and snuggle in bed, Brooke. That's all I had planned, but I mean, if we did—"

"Luke…"

"I swear, I was just trying to be romantic," he said softly.

Brooke knew that having sex hadn't entered his mind, but this wasn't how she wanted to find out that they were going to spend prom night in a hotel. "I'm just scared."

Lucas raised a brow, "Why?"

"Because, you have had sex before and I haven't. What if I suck so bad that you don't want to be with me anymore—"

He placed a finger over her mouth and shushed her, "Brooke, I love you and if it is with the right person, it feels good."

A chill ran down Brooke's spine, was that a reference to Peyton?

"We don't have to have sex on prom night like everyone else. I just thought if it did somehow end up happening, it would be special…"

"I just don't want you to leave me after I give it up to you," Brooke muttered.

"Why do you think I am going to leave you all the damn time?"

She sighed, "Losing my virginity is a big deal to me. You have had more experience and practice at it. It's a scary thing to know that I will always be connected to you."

He sighed, "I know it's scary, but I think that when you do have sex, you won't think about anything but how in love you feel."

Brooke nodded, "I'm sorry, Lucas."

He kissed her forehead and returned his arm to her shoulders, "Brooke, I love you. We all have our insecurities. I am scared that you are going to leave me for Johnny and that makes me a jealous asshole."

Brooke giggled, "He's too pompous."

Lucas pulled out a letter from his pocket, "I got in to North Carolina."

Brooke hugged him, "That's great, babe!"

The future was going to happen no matter if they were ready for it.

**AN: Thanks for all of the WONDERFUL reviews that I got! I'm very pleased. So, I decided I would upload these two chapters and you will see the next chunk before the week ends. Thanks for reading and be sure to review! (:**

**COMING UP: Prom Queen and King are announced. Johnny the Prom Crasher? Does someone lose it like everyone else on prom night? Stay tuned to find out. (:**


	17. Prom Night Expectations

"What time is the limo picking us up?" Haley asked as she put on another layer of mascara.

Brooke glanced at the clock, "Fudge! We have ten minutes until it comes and gets us."

"The boys are going to be so surprised," Haley said with a little giggle.

Brooke curled her last strand of hair. She smiled as it came out perfect. This was going to be her first prom and she actually had a date.

She turned to face Haley. She could see the excitement in her face. Ever since they had been dating the boys, they were on cloud nine. Nothing felt much like reality anymore and they loved every second of it.

She let out a girly squeal as the doorbell rang. Her heart began to beat out of her chest and she rushed over to the door and opened it.

"Brooke and Haley Scott?" the limo driver asked.

Brooke giggled, they made the arrangements as if they were married, "Yes, sir."

Haley gave Brooke a small smile and followed her into the limo. There was tons of space, a mini bar, and everything else that they had thought it would have.

Brooke exhaled, "Are you ready for this?"

"Can't turn back now!" Haley said with a laugh.

"Do you know who else is coming?"

She shook her head, "There is an awful lot of room for just us and the boys."

"I better not see Peyton in this limo," Brooke said as she crossed her arms in front of her.

She knew that Lucas and Peyton had been to every prom together. This was going to be the year that they weren't. She hoped that Lucas wouldn't invite her on the bus. It would be nice to just be the two couples.

Threatened by Peyton? Yeah, she was deep down. Peyton was his first love and everything that comes after that. Lucas was Brooke's first love and she didn't want him to stray back to her.

They pulled up to the park and noticed a crowd of people. They could hardly control their nerves as they stepped out of the limo.

Brooke gushed as she saw Lucas looking at her. He was shocked but some amazed by how gorgeous she was. That was all she wanted, to see the look on his face.

"You look phenomenal, babe!" he said as he kissed her on the forehead.

Her cheeks got warm, "Thanks!"

Lucas turned around towards the group of people, "Pile in!"

Brooke followed him into the limo and sat next to Haley. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the one person that she didn't want to be there. Peyton was here with Tim. Brooke smiled a little at the pair. Tim was going to bug the hell out of Peyton.

"Why is Peyton here?"

Lucas shrugged, "Why does it matter?"

Brooke scoffed. Was he really going to give her attitude? It was bad enough that she had no clue who else he had been with, but the fact that his first love was here was awkward. "Lucas!"

He removed his arm from around her and sighed, "Brooke, I have to invite my crew in the limo. I've grown up with these kids and I want them here to be a part of this memory."

"Yes, but why is she here? She's a bitch to me and you kind of have a past…"

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck, "Peyton and I are just friends. I don't care that she is here, it doesn't bother me. So, why should it bother you that she is here?"

Brooke knew she was just jealous and uncomfortable, but he wasn't making her feel any better, "When you saw Johnny you were pissed!"

He chuckled, "That's different!"

"How?" she sassed.

"Peyton and I don't have one-on-one time!" he snapped.

"Guys, come on!" Nathan said as he pulled Lucas back against the seat. "I don't want there to be any drama on our last prom."

Brooke nodded. She sat there in silence. Her gaze kept going from Lucas to Peyton. This wasn't how prom night was supposed to start off.

* * *

Brooke had been a wallflower for almost an hour. Lucas and the guys were too busy doing their own thing. She looked over to see Haley and Nathan dancing. Once more, she found herself envious of them. Maybe, she shouldn't have brought the whole Peyton thing up.

She sighed and pulled out her phone to see a text from Johnny.

_How's prom Davis? _

_Well, I am a nice wall decoration and Lucas is having fun with his "crew!"_

…_.You're joking right?_

_Would I be texting you, if this was?_

_That's bullshit, Davis._

Brooke shoved her phone back in her pocket as she saw Peyton approaching her. She crossed her arms and pursed her lips. _What the hell did she want?_

"You know that Lucas and I have been single for awhile right?"

Brooke eyed her for a moment; she wasn't sure what her angle was. Peyton leaned up against the wall next to her, waiting for a response.

"Peyton, why are you talking to me?" she hissed.

"Lucas was telling me about how you think that I am going to swoop him off his feet?" Peyton mocked. "You have read fairytales, right? The princess never sweeps prince off his feet."

Brooke gave a small laugh, "I was just uncomfortable is all."

Peyton nodded, "I understand, but we had a very long talk and we know where we stand with each other."

She gave her a small smile, "Thanks, Peyton."

Peyton walked back to dance with Tim. Brooke didn't know what caused Peyton to be so nice to her, but she wasn't going to complain. She turned around and groaned.

"Johnny, what are you doing here?"

He grinned as he handed her some flowers, "You were alone. So, I wanted to make sure that you had fun tonight."

"Lucas is going to flip when he finds out!"

Speaking of the devil. Lucas emerged from the crowd and stopped dead in his tracks. What was Johnny doing here after they had already established that he was to never to talk to Brooke again?

Balling his fists, "What are you doing here, Johnny?"

He gave a small chuckled, "I heard that Brooke was a nice wall flower. You know, this is her first and last prom, right?"

Lucas eyed Brooke, "You told him to come here?"

"No, Lucas!" she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "He text me and I told him that I wasn't having much fun. You were having fun with your boys and I was just sitting here…waiting for you."

He nodded, "Well, Johnny, I am going to fix what is left of this night and I ddon't need you to come play rescue."

Jonny smirked, "Lucas, she is the best thing that you are going to ever have, remember that!"

Lucas kissed Brooke on the forehead, "I already know that, but thanks for reminding me. Now, you can leave before your face meets my fist."

Brooke watched as Johnny disappeared into the crowd. She pulled Lucas to sit down on the bench next to her. Neither of them wanted to swallow their pride and apologize for their behavior.

"Look, Lucas, I don't want to spend another minute of prom like this…I know that I should never have gotten jealous over Peyton, I mean that…" Brooke said trying to find the words to say.

He nodded, "I'm sorry too."

"Can we have all of the nominees come to the stage? We are going to begin crowning."

Brooke turned to Lucas with wide eyes, "I…"

He chuckled, he reached out his hand for her, "It's gonna be okay babe."

Brooke picked up her skirt and walked over to the stage. She could feel her heart beating and the sweat as it began to form on her forehead. She took a deep breath and turned to Haley. Haley was keeping her cool very well.

Haley shook Brooke's hand, "May the best bitch win."

Brooke giggled at her profanity, "The baddest one of all."

The words that were coming out of the principal's mouth sounded like something out of a Peanuts cartoon. Brooke was too busy trying not to look at the crowds eyes on her. This is why she liked to lay low and get out of the spotlight.

She was snapped out of her daze by Haley screaming. Brooke turned and covered her mouth. Haley was being crowned and was given a bouquet of roses. She grabbed her friend's hands and started screaming with her.

They turned to see Nathan walk over to them. The crown on his head sparkled in the light. Brooke rushed to Lucas. She was glad that she didn't have to be in the spotlight anymore.

Her eyes began to water as she watched Nathan and Haley sway to the music. This was something out of for a fairytale. Brooke wrapped her arms around her prince's waist and kissed him passionately.

"I love you," he whispered as he pulled her close.

* * *

Brooke entered the hotel room and gasped. There were rose petals, a box of chocolate, and champagne on the bed.

She turned to Lucas and grabbed his hand towards the bed, "Lucas, this is beautiful."

He grinned as he pulled her close, "Only for the love of my life."

Brooke blushed. She kissed him passionately and felt a bolt of electricity run down her spine. She gently pushed him on top of her. As the kissing intensified, the louder the voice in her head got urging her to stop.

He kissed the nape of her neck and began to unzip the back of her dress. Brooke tried to keep up with the motions but she was completely at a loss for what to do next. Lucas slipped the dress off of her and she felt the cold air on her skin.

She took a deep breath. This was the first time that he, or any other guy, had seen her without her top on. That voice in her head was just relentless.

Brooke shoved him off hard. She ran over to the couch and wrapped his jacket around her. Before Lucas could mutter out a word, she ran out of the room.

That little voice in her head had finally shut up.


	18. Waterside Chats

Before she ran out of the room like a mad woman, maybe she should have considered getting dressed. Thankfully, Lucas' jacket was big enough to cover her just enough to wear you could hardly tell.

She sighed as she took a seat on the sand. Her eyes stared out into the ocean. as her mind began to wander, she heard someone come and sit down next to her. Motionless, she could feel his eyes stare at her.

"I brought you some clothes," he mumbled.

Lucas tossed her sweat pants, underwear, and a tshirt of his. brooke snatched them quickly and placed them in her lap. It was dark outside and she had no clue how he had found her.

"Brooke, wanna talk about this?"

She shook her head. never making eye contact with him or even saying a single word. She just wanted to forget that ever happened and continue to enjoy the rest of prom night.

He grabbed her shoulder, gently turning her, "Look, I wasn't going to force you to do anything, but you were in the driver seat."

Again, she didn't have anything to say to him right now. She knew that she made advances that she didn't mean to make. This was her first time and she wasn't ready for it. It fet more planned, an obligation, rather than an actual romantic, spur-of-the-moment encounter.

"Well, we are never going to dea with this if you don't open up to me, Brooke..."

She slipped the clothes that he had brought her on quickly. taking her place on the sand, she turned to face him. there was no expression in his face. She knew that she was the one giving him hell in this relationship, and that was never her intention.

"Lucas, I'm sorry that I ran out like that on you," her voice was so quiet that he could barely make out what she had just said to him.

He rubbed the back of his neck, confused, "I just don't understand why you were making all the moves if you didn't want it?"

She sighed, turning her face from him, "It felt right at first, and then I just kept hearing a voice inside my head telling me no. I guess, I just wanted to do it, but I'm not ready yet."

Brooke was embarrassed. Even though Lucas admitted he was fine without having sex, she still wanted to try to do it. She was just embarrassed that she couldn't.

"Brooke," he sighed as he cupped her face, "I don't care about that for the millionth time."

"I know…"

They sat there in silence. Lucas wrote his name in the sand with a stick. Brooke turned to face him and giggled. His handwriting was worse than that of a small child's.

"I am just embarrassed that I did all of that, but couldn't actually do it. I'm sorry that I keep making this drawn out," Brooke mumbled.

Lucas picked her up and ran towards the water. Brooke screamed. The water was cold against their skin. Brooke clung to Lucas and splashed water in his face.

"Brooke, we have our whole life ahead of us," Lucas said as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

She knocked on the door and waiting impatiently. Haley had sent her a text telling her that she needed to talk to her pronto. The door opened and Haley gave her a smile.

Brooke raised a brow and sat on the bed, wating for Haley to sit next to her, "Haley, what the hell s going on?"

"We had sex!" she blurted out.

Brooke froze. Her best friend did it, why couldn't she? She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and tried to figure out what to say to her.

"Is that a good thing?"

Haley playfully hit her arm, "Yes! I thought that it was going to be so scary, but it was beautiful. I could feel the love and I just felt closer to him now."

She gulped, "I'm really happy for you, Haley."

"He was so gentle and made me feel safe like nothing was going to happen…"

"I ran out of the room before we even got to that part," she whispered.

Haley turned her head, "What?"

Nodding, "I made all of the moves, but I got scared and left!"

"You didn't want to?"

"Believe me, I did. Something told me to stop and that's what I did. We fixed everything and talked. he said we have our whole life for that," Brooke blushed.

"Who knew we would have to wait till senior year to have the time of our lives!"


End file.
